Je saigne encore
by Mugi-story
Summary: Un couple, une chanson, une femme, de la tristesse, de la jalousie.  OS SanjiXZoro


Bijours Bijours

Je sais je devrais écrire Prédiction Amour et Jalousie.

C'est ce à quoi ce week-end sans internet doit être consacré, mais pendant les 2h de voiture qui me séparais de la forêt de bourgogne, j'ai eu de l'inspiration, en écoutant une de mes chansons favorite.

Donc me voici arrivé et je me mets à écrire cette histoire qui vous plaira je l'espère.

**Un petit résumé:** Robin jalouse sur un fond musical «Je saigne encore» de Kyo

Inutile de vous rappeler qu'aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont à Oda-sama. {Triste}

Petite dédi à ma Akiwa-chan, Sanji X Zoro.

* * *

><p>Il était tard, tout le monde dormait sur le Sunny-Go, à l'exception de trois personnes.<p>

Sanji le cuisinier étais encore dans sa cuisine. Zoro le bretteur s'entrainait au clair de lune sur le pont, et moi même Nico Robin qui lisais un livre dans ma chambre.

Je surveillais d'un œil les deux hommes grâce à mon pouvoir du fruit du démon.

Sanji sortit de la cuisine et alla rejoindre Zoro sur le pont avec du jus de fruits. Il lui tendis le jus et ce dernier le but. Je n'entendais pas leurs conversation, mais je n'eus le temps de faire éclore une oreille que déjà Sanji s'approchait de Zoro. Ce dernier avait un filet de jus qui lui coulait sur le menton. Notre cuisinier n'aimant pas la perte s'empressa de lécher la goutte de jus avant d'embrasser fougueusement notre bretteur.

_«Il a, le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps._

_Il a, le droit de respirer ton odeur. _

_Il a, même droit au regard qui le rends plus fort._

_Et moi, la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur.»_

Sanji picorait de baisers le coup de son amant. Celui-ci frissonnait de plaisirs. Il s'échangèrent un regard, je pouvais voir Sanji plonger ses yeux dans ceux émeraude de Zoro. A ce regard ce dernier eut un léger rougissement. Totalement craquant.

_«Et ça fait mal crois moi, une lame._

_Enfoncée loin dans mon âme, regardes en toi même pas l'ombre d'une larme.»_

Sanji allongea Zoro sur la pelouse du pont avant de lui retirer son tee-shirt, libérant le torse si musclé de son partenaire. Il entreprit d'explorer chaque centimètres de peau, l'embrassant et le léchant, il s'attarda sur la cicatrice faites par Miwalk. Zoro gémissait de plaisirs.

_«Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort._

_Tout ce rouge sur me corps je te blesse dans un dernier effort.»_

Zoro était toujours au sol haletant sous les caresses de Sanji. Ils ne purent résister à la tentation plus longtemps. Sanji déboutonna le pantalon de Zoro, tendis que ce dernier s'occupait de celui de son dominant. Sanji léchait le boxer de Zoro, s'attardant sur la boule qui commençait déjà à être bien dur. Doucement il lui enleva son boxer, il sourit à Zoro, ce sourire était vraiment très pervers, puis il commença à embrasser le membre inférieur de son partenaire. Je ferma mon œil, je ne pouvais voir ça. Après hésitation, j'ouvris une oreille sur le pont. J'entendis leurs gémissements, Sanji grognait de plaisirs, et Zoro poussa un cri pas viril du tout. Tous deux étaient arrivés au sommet, ils jouirent dans une râle commune. Je rouvris mon œil, pour les voir tous les deux couchés. Sanji étais blotti dans les bras de son amant, la tête sur son torse. Ils s'étaient à moitié recouvert d'une couverture qui avait été abandonné sur le pont, elle avait trouvé une utilité. Le blond caressait le visage de son amant endormis, je pus l'entendre murmurer «encore».

_«Il aime, caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors._

_Et toi, tu te permets de dire encore encore._

_Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort._

_Mais moi, mais moi, je suis déjà mort.»_

Je repensais à Enies Loby, j'aurais préféré y mourir et ne jamais voir ça. Un léger sourire ce dessina sur mes lèvres, mais ce sourire était triste.

_«Et ça fait mal crois moi une lame._

_Enfoncée loin dans mon âme, regardes en toi même pas l'ombre d'une larme._

_Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort._

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps, je te blesse dans un dernier effort._

_Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort._

_Mais je saigne encore, tout ce rouge sur mon corps, tout ce rouge sur mon corps.»_

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, faisant couler mon maquillage rouge. J'ai refermé le livre que j'avais encore sur mes genoux et me coucha.

Le lendemain Sanji-kun, avait les yeux cerné, mais le teins frais, il était heureux. Je décidais d'enterrer mon ressentiment, et j'abandonnai l'idée de ma vengeance. Il fallait ce rendre à l'évidence, il formait un très beau couple avec Zoro.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

J'espère que ça vous à plus. En tous cas j'ai adoré l'écrire, et j'aime vraiment cette chanson.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.


End file.
